


Normal just went down the drain..

by evilkitty23



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, C'mon, Drama, Experiments, F/M, Fun, I had to add New Orleans somehow to the universe!, Just to see if Bucky and or Steve really like her, Love, Nola girl too, OFC has slight PTSD, She's Falcon's mixed cousin, Slight T'challa/Original Female character, and maybe some super soldier sex!, anyway, because he is T'challa and awesome, blah blah blah, it's Anthony Mackie's hometown!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkitty23/pseuds/evilkitty23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post CA:Civil War)<br/>Steve, Sam and Bucky's cover is blown in Wakanda so, they need to lay low somewhere until they are able to go back. Sam's cousin Angelina has a big house in New Orleans and he knows how good she is at keeping secrets meaning, surprise trip to New Orleans! However, Sam is clueless to what his cousin endured during her College trips to Europe. Even clueless that one of the places she traveled to was Sokovia before everything went down with Ultron.</p>
<p>Now, before they show up on her doorstep, Angelina Turley is trying to have a normal life. Have a normal job, have normal friends. Be normal. But, when a certain bird brained Cousin with two Super Soldiers knocks on her door... Normal just goes down the drain...</p>
<p>(I know the summary sounds Mary Sue-ish but, please bare with me. You will like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock knock..

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this idea in my head for the longest time and I think I have finally put it together well enough to maybe start a fic!
> 
> Do enjoy!!

"God dammit to fuck, Max!" Could be heard from the kitchen in the two story brick house as the red headed plump owner had to jump over her aging cat to keep from stepping on him. Angelina looked down at the 13 year old Himalayan cat and glared as he finally got up and moved, meowing at her in the process.  
  
"Little old bastard.." She mumbled even though she loved him to death, it almost seemed as if he had a death wish when it came to her in her own kitchen.  
  
She let out a sigh before moving back to the counter to get back to cutting up the vegetables for her Gumbo. Angelina always made a pot large enough to feed an army and since it was only her in the house, she would call her dad and other family to give them some. Since it was going to be too much for her anyway. Hell, she would even give some to the old drunk lady that lived next door.  
  
The Temptations could be heard playing from her iPhone on the table and she could be seen swaying her hips to the music when her left ear twitched. Something caught her attention from outside her house. She wasn't expecting company and all her friends knew better then to surprise her, they always knew to either call or text her before even thinking of coming over. Taking precautions, Angelina kept her knife at her side as she moved from the kitchen to the door and not even halfway to the door, someone knocks.  
  
 _'At least they knocked instead of kicking it in.'_ She thought to herself, keeping her had with the knife behind her back as she peeped through the peep hole. Only to see someone had their hand over it.

"If y'all with the Witnesses, I'm not interested." She exclaimed through the door, holding onto the knife tight. Her senses were on high alert because she lived in a somewhat quiet neighborhood.

"For the last time, I'm with the Mormons. Not the Witnesses." A deep voice on the other side said back with a chuckle and she only knew one person who could have a funny come back like that. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal her cousin with two other guys, big guys, behind him.  
  
"Sammy!" Angelina exclaimed, putting the knife down on the sofa table before jumping into his arms for a bear hug. He laughed and groaned as they fought to squeeze the other the tightest.  
  
"Good to see you too, Angel." Sam chuckled as he walked into her home, still holding her and put her down when they got in. The blonde man that was behind him smiled at the show of family affection while the long haired brunette looked a little sad. Like he was remembering something and was saddened by it.  
  
Still with the smile on her face, she closed the door before turning around to smacking her cousin on his arm. And then proceeded to do so all over his upper body causing him to cringe and try to move away.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Ang, what the hell?!" He yelped, trying to get away from her swinging fists. That actually felt harder compared to the last time her temper flared with him.  
  
"Do you know how worried you had your mama and us?! When she heard that you were put in jail, she called me crying and freaking out!" She yelled, finally stopping her fists just to glare at him.   
  
"I'm sorry! I'm out now, it was sort of part of a plan. I think?" He tried to explain, looking back at the blonde guy for help as his redheaded cousin to laugh.  
  
"Who's the dumb ass that came up with that?" And as soon as those words escaped her mouth, the tall brunette smiled and muffled a laugh as the blonde's ears turned a little red before moving closer.  
  
"That dumb ass would be me." Angelina looked over at him and was taking in his features when it hit her... Her brother had been talking about a Steve Rogers when she talked to him a while back and this guy looked similar to...  
  
"Holy shit on a cracker, you're Captain America.." She let out, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes. She really just called Captain America a dumb ass..  
  
There was silence until Sam had to dodge another fist coming his way. Good thing he did because he could feel bruises starting to form from her past strikes.  
  
"I haven't cleaned the house in two days, the least you could have done was call me before coming!" She could damn near hear her Mother's voice in her head now, talking about keeping the house clean at all times. Just got times like this!  
  
"If I had known that, Ang, I would have told you last week but, we kinda had to high tail it and hide." Sam mused with a cocky smirk, standing a good distance away from his cousin. Even considering standing behind the super Soldiers.  
  
Glaring her blue eyes at him as her pale freckled cheeks flushed, she sighed before turning to Steve and the other man with a smile.  
  
"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink? And if my numb skull of a cousin hasn't introduced me yet, I'm Angelina Turley but, feel more then free to call me Angel or Ang."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you and I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm Steve, m'am and this is Bucky." The blonde Captain said with that charming yet shy smile as she looked over at the brunette named Bucky and couldn't help but, scan his body with her eyes.   
  
Bringing her eyes back to his, she saw him smirk a little and felt a slight shudder crawl up her spine. There was something about it. Dark yet luring while Steve was just as warm and sweet.  
  
"Ooooh, is that Aunty Bebe's gumbo I smell?" Of course, Sam had to break the moment.

"Yes and don't even think about sticking your finger in for a taste, I'm not even halfway done with it." She picked up the knife from the side table, went back in the kitchen to get the beers for her guests before getting back to cooking. Once she had everything in the pot, Angelina sat down and made her cousin tell her everything.

Why was he in jail?

Why did they have to hide?

Why is Captain America and his friend in her house?!?!


	2. Broken Whiskey Bottle..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to refer Angelina as Angel sometimes because it's easier on my fingers.  
> Just giving y'all a heads up!
> 
> And slight trigger in this chapter for poor Angel!

Once everything was now out in the open, Angelina just sat back in the Queen Anne chair in silence but nodding her head. The guys looked at her, wondering and slightly worried about what her next reaction would be. Sam was mainly more worried about gaining more bruises..

"So, that's all that happened... The Avengers are split because of Tony wanting to conform, hard to believe a Stark conforming." She stated, letting out a little giggle at the end that caused all three of the men to relax.

With all this new information to absorb, she blinked a few times before standing and on reflex from their lives in the forties, Steve and Bucky stood when she did. Seeing that and knowing that no men in her generation does that, she couldn't even fight the smile from appearing.

"Would any of you boys care for another drink?" She asked, making her way towards her little bar in the corner of the living room.

With her back to the men, they couldn't see the joy in her eyes as she ran through everything she was told about Sokovia but, sadly some memories from her time there were kicked up as well causing it all to fade. She froze with the bottle of Jameson in her right hand and her glass in the other, remembering everything.

Angelina didn't hear Sam or Steve ask if she was okay when they took notice of her frozen figure. All she could hear were her screams mixing with the screams of the others with her in that god forsaken shit hole.

_*flashback*_

**Being strapped to a steel table. Needles probing her skin and veins. Trying to scream but, having it muffled by the gag in her mouth with tears streaming down her cheeks. People in white lab coats around the table with the Baron in the corner, overseeing everything. Then he starts to walk over to her.**

**"Such a weak little girl, we're going to make you strong. Don't fight the tentacles, let them consume you." He said, finishing his sentence when he stood by her head on the table. In a flash, his hand was on her shoulders holding her down as the doctors pushed whatever liquid they had inside her body while she screamed and struggled.**

_*end flashback *_

A hand touched her shoulder in that same moment the Baron in her memory did causing Angelina to flinch and yelp, shattering both the bottle and the glass in her hands, spinning around to see that it was Bucky behind her with his hands up. He automatically looked sorry and guilty while Sam's eyes widened and Steve's narrowed as if he was thinking.

"Sorry, doll, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized, watching the woman before him carefully. Definitely taking note of her breaking the bottle with her hand, using strength that obviously looked like she didn't have and her panting.

"Christ, you alright?" Sam asked, referring to the chunks of broken bottle and glass in the puddle of whiskey at her bare feet. Angel was still in a daze before blinking a little and shaking her head, confused now.

"What? I'm fine. Oh shit, no Max. No whiskey for you." She came back to earth, back to her home, picking up her old cat who was starting to lick the liquor off the floor. She was back and taking in what had just happened.

"Uhhh, Sam! You know where the cleaning stuff is right? I think I cut my hands and foot, excuse me." She spoke a little white lie, rushing up the stairs to her room with Max still in her arms.

She was starting to feel herself shake so, she didn't want them to see. Unfortunately, all three did. However, Sam simply thought it was her mild case of PTSD she got from when her Mama passed two years ago. He explained to the two Super Soldiers that she and her dad were taking care of her Mom when she had gotten home from Dialysis because she was a little under the weather. Well, they were in the room with her when she all of a sudden went limp. Both took turns doing CPR on her, mainly Angel because she worked at the local Hospital and knew what she was doing until the EMTs got to the house. Angel's Mom didn't make it and since then, she's been mildly traumatized by having worked on her own Mother and then failed in bringing her back. Hell, she even quit her job as a EKG Tech at the hospital, now working at the bookstore up the street.

But, both Steve and Bucky had a feeling that reaction had to be caused by something far more traumatic. Something more intimate and mentally stressful.

 

However they kept their opinion to themselves watching as Angel came back down with bandages on her hands, covering her palms mostly and going into the kitchen to stir the Gumbo.

 

"Sammy, you're lucky this Gumbo didn't burn otherwise I was gonna stand you out to the East to get We Never Close Po-boys!" She exclaimed from the little chef's window separated the kitchen from the Living room causing Sam to groan and pat his middle.

 

"God, it's been so long since I've had a good Po-boy too." He mused causing his cousin to laugh in the other room.

 

"Don't tempt me and gentleman, the Gumbo is all done if y'all wanna come in here and take a seat at the table." Angel called them to all come in the kitchen to see the table was set and everything, all they had to do was sit.

 

During dinner, the four of them chit chatted, shooting the shit about everything. She asked Steve and Bucky things about the forties and how everything was back then, comparing it to now. And even asked how they think she would fit in back then, being a mixed woman. She would always watch a movie called _**'Imitation of Life'** _ with her Mama who was also mixed and it always had her wondering.

 

"I know Sam's already going to say it but, you would pass because you had me fooled when you opened the door, Angel." Bucky opened his mouth for pretty much the first time while they ate, Steve was the one who was answering her questions.

 

Feeling her cheeks get a little warm, she smiled.

 

"Mainly I get Spanish or something else, it's always rare for people to guess." She explained, always finding it funny when people try to guess what she is. She was indeed, like her Dad would say, a Muffalotta girl. His play on words for Mulatto.

 

After dinner, she got everyone settled in a room and making sure they had what they all needed. The last person she was helping was Steve, whose room was right across from hers. To be exact, his and Bucky's were both across from her own.

 

"Do you need anything else, Captain?" Angel asked, using his Rank instead of his name. Hey, with your Dad being in the Marines, you tend to pick up little things. Strict up bringing.

 

"Please, call me Steve and I think I'm good, thank you, Angelina." He told her with that million watt good old boy smile that would make any woman weak at the knees. Especially when he said her name.

 

"Alright then, you have a good night then, Steve. See you guys in the morning!" She said, getting a little louder with the last sentence so the others would hear. Even though they were muffled, she could hear Bucky and Sam say good night back just as clearly.

 

She retreated back to her own room, changed into her pjs and climbed into the bed with Max. Looking down at her wrapped hands, she started to undo the bandages and normal people, when they were cut their hands, they would have cuts. But, Angelina wasn't normal. Not anymore. Once the wraps were off, it was clear and uncut skin that was shown.

 

  
_'Damn you, Hydra..'_ She cursed them in her head, falling back on the pillow after turning off the light and going to sleep. Lately, she hadn't been plagued by nightmares of what happened in Sokovia but, tonight was the first time in a few months that she had a dream visit from the Baron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, everything that happened with Angel and her Mama happened to me so, I decided to bring that in. It was traumatizing but, not even for me to quit my job. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to try to be quicker with the next one!  
> Promise!


	3. Not so Peaceful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, guys!!!!  
> RL got a little hellish for a while with the holidays and I'm gonna be leaving in a couple weeks to San Diego with some friends soooooooooo yep! One of those friends I like to call my personal Winter Soldier heheheheheh
> 
> Anyway!  
> Enjoy the little playful banter at the end between Bucky and Angel!
> 
> btw: Trigger Warning! Attempted Rape

**Peace..**

**She actually was in peace in her cell with the glass door. Even with the people who were torturing her, injecting her with numerous shots that have almost killed her, even with them outside, Angel was in peace. Her blue eyes were closed, long red curls were hiding her face like a thin veil as she was curled up in the corner.** **Wearing scrubs that were even too big for her, as if they were made to fit the Mountain or something.**

**"Rise and shine, my little American." The sound of that German accented voice destroyed whatever peace she was feeling and feeling her anger rise caused those injections to do what they were supposed to.**

**She felt her canines lengthen and sharpen, her nails grew and turned into claws as her blue eyes opened and flashed black when she looked up. With a low growl, she lunged towards him but was stopped by shocks of electricity that came from the walls of her cell. Strucker had a remote in his pocket that triggered the tasers he had put into the walls of her cell, knowing how she would turn out after the experiments. The first shock didn't bring her to he ground but, the second one did. Angel was still coherent but, her body was taken through another toll.**

**The Baron waved his fingers over his shoulder and two men came in to collect the plump redhead off the floor, taking her out of the cell that was along side those of a brother and a sister. He instructed the men to put her on a table and strap her down as she groaned in protect weakly. Tears streaming from her eyes. She hated this table.**

**"Teeth and claws of a Lion. Strength of a Bear. Agility of a Snow Leopard. Speed of a Cheetah, however Pietro will still beat you in a race." Strucker mused, going over everything that she had become. They wanted another weapon and one that was not willing. They wanted one they could mold but, she's too stubborn and proud to let them in.**

**Then he got closer and brushed his fingers over her mid section, before taking hold of the scrub top to pull it up. Her soft, pale and slightly freckled stomach was exposed and he ran his hand over her skin causing her to cringe slightly from his touch. Or at least, try to since the shocks made her physically weak.**

**"But, a fetal and fierce creature with the beautiful sensuality of a Woman." When he said those words, his hand reached the waist band of her pants and pulled them down as she groaned loudly and was beginning to wiggle her body in protest. But still, her body was weak as the men from before took hold of her, held her down as the Baron got on top of her.**

Angel's body jerked when she woke up. Her skin drenched in a cold sweat as she took deep breaths, sitting up in her bed. Her Mama was the only one who knew what happened in Sokovia, the experiments, the torture.. The rapes.. Mama had became her shrink when she came back to the States and helped her deal with everything as well and try to forget them but... After hearing all that Steve said about everything? All that help went down the shitter.

Letting out a sigh, she got out of the bed and looked at her digital clock next on her nightstand to see that it was 3:30 in the morning. She made her way to her bathroom however, before she closed the door, she heard grunts coming from the hall way and when she got into the hallway, it was coming from one of the rooms. The one that Bucky was sleeping in.

"Bucky? Bucky, are you alright?" Angel asked, knocking on the door just to see if he heard it. But, it sounded like he was in the fight so, she willed her claws out while opening the door expecting one thing yet seeing another.

The man with the metal arm wasn't in a fight on his feet. He was in a fight in his own mind. Tossing and turning in the bed, clenching the sheets around him, getting close to screaming. Most possibly having nightmares of what Hydra did to him. As much as it hurt her to say it, at least she was no longer alone. Letting her claws go back to normal nails, Angel sat on the bed and lightly brushed his arm. Trying not to do anything to startle him but, his metal hand grabbed her right wrist and her left grabbed the metal. His grip was tight on her wrist but, she didn't cringe or stutter when she spoke.

"Bucky, it's me. Angel. You are in my house, you're not with Hydra anymore. This is a safe place, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just going to need you to come back and relax. Breathe. I'm your friend not your enemy." While speaking, she saw his smoky blue eyes open and at first, they were hard before fading to utter disgust. And she could see that it was disgust at himself as they let go of the other.

"I told Steve not to let me out.. I told him not until they figure out how to get Hydra out of my head. Fucking punk.." Bucky cursed, falling back in the bed, rubbing his eyes before running his hands through his long dark hair.

"Hydra's tentacles travel deep though.." Angel stated before even thinking about it and instantly regretted saying that when she saw the puzzled look on the dark haired Soldier's face. Feeling her heart race because of what happened earlier, she quickly came up with a lie.

"My friend was kidnapped and experimented on in Sokovia before the Avengers took down Ultron, she wasn't the same after that. Everything that the Baron put her through, it was all so much." She explained, doing her very best to not let her voice waver as those memories came streaming through her mind. However, she made one mistake. She didn't look Bucky in the eye during this lie, momentarily forgetting that he was an ex-Soviet Assassin.

"I'm sorry that she went through that. Hydra's methods of experimentation can be brutal." Bucky sympathized, causing Angel to laugh a bit as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"You're telling me." She scoffed under her breath once again without thinking, bringing her head back up to look at the man in the bed. Then realizing that he was shirtless and he was sitting up, watching her closely. Those stormy blue eyes damn never pierced into her soul until she looked away to clear her throat.

"I guess I should let you try to get back to sleep, night." Angel said as she fought back a blush on her freckled cheeks, getting up off the bed to walk to the door until..

"Wait, Angelina.. Stay." His voice.. It almost sounded slightly defeated and broken.. 

_'Of course, you give me a 99 year old Super Soldier..'_ She thought to herself, biting her lip while turning back around to see that he was leaning against the headboard with his knees up and his arms on them.

_'Not that I'm complaining.'_ She moved back to the bed and stood by the foot.

"Bed's too cold for ya?" She asked, being playful to ignore the fact of why he wanted her to stay and he could easily tell that as well. He cracked a weak smile and let out a chuckle as he nodded.

"Yeah, a pillow kind of loses its appeal when you're in the room, doll." Bucky complimented despite the little episode he had just a few moments ago.

Seeing that he was in a better mood, Angel motioned for him to scoot over in the queen sized bed to make room for her.

"Make room, Bucky. My ass isn't as tiny as the girls you had before, scoot." She teased, settling in on his right side. He laughed as he scooted and moved down so he was on the pillow and not the headboard.

Her eyes were closed as she got comfy and then she looked over at the tormented soldier.

"Night, Buck-Buck." She whispered, making up a little fun nickname before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

And when he thought that she was asleep, he whispered something back.

"Night, Angel ass."

Ohhhhhhh, she is going to get him at breakfast......


	4. Authors note!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!

Hey y'all!!

Just popping in to say that I'm not dead and that I haven't forgotten about Angel and the gang! RL is just a lot right now but, I'm actually about to start on the new chapter after I post this soooooooo, keep your eyes peeled!

Btw, with Angel's abilities and all, I'm trying to figure out a good code name for her..   
I'm actually stuck between two, maybe you guys can help!

Tsavo- after the two Man Eating Lions of Tsavo, Africa from the turn of the century. Because of her savagery when her powers take over.

Or  
And this one is just simple as fuck lol

Savage

Which one do you guys like??

Comment below!!!

See y'all in the next chapter!!


	5. Playfulness..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Angel shared the same bed... Will there be some funny business when they wake up??

Waking up in someone's arms was always a good feeling and one that both Angel and Bucky missed. For her, she only did the friends with benefits thing with one of her guy friends and for him.. Well.. It probably as been as while. However, she was the first one to get up, stretching her plump body in the bed and against the hard as fucking stone body of the Soldier. Neither of them realized that they had moved in their sleep and ended being entangled.

Feeling the buxom freckled woman starting to move beside him and with his eyes still closed, he pulled her closer as he growled deep within his throat.

 "C'mon, doll, one more round before my sister comes knockin'." Bucky mumbled being only half asleep and figuring out that his mind went back to the forties, Angel couldn't help but start to giggle. Hearing her laughter is what caused him to open his eyes and realized that he had his arms wrapped around her.

His stormy blue eyes meet her ocean blue and she saw him close them from embarrassment, groaning. Her small giggle turned into a full on laugh before he opened them again.

"No nightmares, Bucky?" She asked him before he could even address his hiccup and he noticed, he only chuckled as he pulled his arms from around her and running his metal hand through his hair.

"Gonna have to start calling you, my little Dream Catcher." He stated with his little smirk, sitting up in the bed to look over at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost 9:30 in the morning, at least the both of them got six more hours of sleep.

"I do have Choctaw and Houma blood so, that could work." Angel mused, rolling out the bed to stretch more when she got on her feet. Causing her night shirt to raise up and show off the red and black polka dot panties she wore underneath, Bucky couldn't help but look. She was right when she said that her ass wasn't small like the girls from his day and he didn't mind one bit.

"Hope you like a big breakfast, I'm gonna go get started." She told him, looking over her shoulder while walking to the door to open it only to see Max waiting other side, meowing.

Rolling her eyes as the Soldier in the bed behind her chuckled, she left the room causing the old cat to follow her.

~

Bucky, still with the smile on his face, realized something about her, thinking back on a few hours ago. Her hands.. The bandages were gone and her hands had healed completely, leaving no scars. And the lie she told him about her friend having been experimented on by Hydra, it wasn't a friend. He realized that it was her and the smile that was on his face turned to a scowl as his hands balled into fists, thinking of the pain that she went through.

She was an innocent, just like he was when Hydra picked him up and turned him into their personal weapon. He knew what they were capable of and the fact that they did such things to her made him want to tear them apart.

~

With her enhanced hearing, she stopped at the rooms of Steve and Sam to listen to see if they were in their rooms, they were still asleep. Her cousin, she figured he would be but, she was surprised with Captain. Guess he needed it from what they've been through the days leading up to her doorstep.

Grabbing her phone from her room, she made her way down the stairs into the kitchen to start getting the ingredients she needed to make a good home made breakfast for the three grown ass man she now had in her house. With Steve and Bucky being from New York, this was going to be their first taste of what breakfast was down in New Orleans. Last night after just one taste of her Gumbo, between the two of them, they almost emptied the entire pot if Sam wasn't quick enough to get his second and third bowls. What could she say, her Mama taught her well.

"Siri, play Rihanna." She called out to her phone as she washed her hands, seconds after she spoke Sex with Me came on. Swaying to the music, she moved to the counter and started down her magic on breakfast.

Knowing the music was gonna be just loud enough to wake up the other two, Angel started to fix a pot of Cafe Du Monde coffee too. Might as well try to convert the two Yankees since Sam's blood is basically filled with it, just like hers was.

Hearing heavy steps on the stairs, her eyes looked out her little kitchen window to see a blonde head pass in front of her.

"Morning, Steve, I just put on a pot of coffee." Angel greeted with a smile, turning to America's Golden Boy when he walked in. He smiled back, getting close to her side to see what she was making on the stove. He saw a pot of grits, a skillet with bacon and sausage, cut cheese blocks and eggs on the counter, waiting to the cracked.

"Good morning, Angel. Do you need a hand?" Steve asked, hating like he was mooching off the dame. The plump dame who was still only wearing a shirt that stopped just under her more then a handful ass. When he realized that he was staring and that she probably noticed, he felt his ears and cheeks begin to burn as she giggled. Yep, she saw.

"If you insist, there's some Satsumas, Apples and Plums that could use some cutting up in the fridge." Angel suggested, motioning to her right. He nodded and went straight to the fridge, she was biting her lip to keep from laughing a little more as she took in the view she had with the Cap looking for the fruit. Plus with the current song that was playing, wasn't really helping that much.

_Sex with me is amazing, with her it will feel alright._

Good timing, Riri...

"Um.. What are Satsumas?" Oh dear Lord, that had to be the most adorable thing she's ever heard. Fighting the urge to let an aw escape her mouth, she finished stirring the grits before going to help him. He had the apples and plums in his hands but, he wasn't sure which ones were Satsumas looking at the abundance of what looks like Oranges in the bin.

"Satsumas are Louisiana Oranges, sweetie." She explained, grabbing at least three big ones and closed the door.

"Who said they can't teach an old dog new tricks.." Sam mused as he came in with Bucky behind him, guess the smell of food brought them down. Thankfully by now, Sex with Me had ended and switched over to Love on the Brain.

"Oh shut up and grab some coffee." Angel sassed her cousin while setting the satsumas on a plate and getting it to Steve as well as a knife for him to cut them all up.

Soon enough, everything was cooked and everyone had their plate of food, the two Super Soldiers loved everything once again.

"Damn, this is great." Bucky complimented, having not had a meal like this in a long time. Their gracious hostess smiled and raised her mug of Cafe au lait.

"It's just some of that Creole magic I have, I guess." She said about to take a sip of her coffee but, she stopped herself.

"Or maybe it's magic from my Angel Ass." Fighting the powerful urge to laugh at the look of utter 'fuck me' on Bucky's face, Angel only smirked as he looked over at her with a smirk of his own and then shaking his head.

Sam knew that his cousin will say just about anything so, he wasn't really paying attention. Steve however was just shocked, even though he was caught red handed eyeing the same asset on the vibrant redheaded curvy woman.

"It is a sight to behold, Dream Catcher." Bucky was playing at her own game while telling the truth at the same time.

Then it was her turn to blush. Her pale freckled cheeks flushed as her blue eyes narrowed at the grinning dark haired Soldier. It's been a long time since she's ever flirted with anyone, not to say that she wasn't confident, she was. It's just sometimes guys don't like flirting with fat girls, guess they feel like it gets their hopes up for something that will never happen. But, she knows that Steve and Bucky's era with pin up girls, curves were valued.

"Do you two.." Sam asked having finally paying attention to what was going on, motioning between the two of them with his fork. Glaring his dark eyes at the Winter Soldier, being protective of his baby cousin.

"Have sex? No. Slept in the same bed, yes. Bucky was having some breathing trouble last night so, I slept in the bed with him to make sure he didn't die. You know how much goes into taking care of the elderly." Angel fired back, poking fun at how old Bucky actually was. Even though Steve is probably just as old, he had to laugh himself before dodging a slice of toast being thrown at him. The Captain retaliated by throwing a satsuma peel at his old friend which started like a mini food fight.

Even though it was a surprise for Sam and his friends to appear on her home, it was a well needed surprise. She loved the company since her Dad visits her probably once a week or she'll go see him at his apartment in Baywater. There is a reason why her Dad doesn't stay with her but, she only tells people he wanted her to have the place to herself since she was getting older and for her to be 24 and leaving with her father, he didn't want that to interfere with her social life or dating life. That's not truly the reason.

"Since y'all made this mess, y'all cleanin' it up too." Angel told the two Soldiers when she saw some of the food fight on the floor and when Sam started to laugh at them because they were in trouble, she made him help them.

The perks of being the baby cousin, you can get your older cousins to do whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codename Poll still going!
> 
> Tsavo or Savage?
> 
> Tsavo 2
> 
> Savage 0


End file.
